


А вас, Штирлиц, я попрошу влюбиться

by Vincenta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Honeypot, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Competence Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Freelance Agent Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, sort of - more like professional adversaries to lovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: — Агент Роджерс, нам пора прекращать так встречаться, — Зимний Солдат опустился на корточки рядом со Стивом, грузной кучей откинувшимся на покрытую липким полимером стену, к которой напрочь приклеились его руки и предплечья. — Удобно хоть?— Нет, — соврал тот, — нарушает кровообращение. Рук вообще не чувствую.— Вот как? Так, наверное, нужно вас освободить? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Солдат.— Сами понимаете, медицинская необходимость. Вы же не хотите быть в ответе, если я потеряю конечности?— Знаете что, если останетесь без рук, я вам сделаю новые, — и он поднял металлическую руку с выставленным пальцем. — Клянусь на мизинчиках.Секретный агент Стив Роджерс (кодовое имя Капитан Америка) всё чаще попадает в ловушки, хитроумно расставленные неким Зимним Солдатом (настоящее имя неизвестно). И Солдат, оказывается, совсем не прочь остаться с ним поболтать... да и пофлиртовать немного, чего уж греха таить.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No, Mr. Bond, I Expect You to Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685790) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 

> За вычитку спасибо [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/).
> 
> AU: Стив и Баки родились в наше время, но выросли не вместе. После получения сыворотки Стив стал агентом ЩИТа.

Стив пришёл в себя, прикованный за запястья к холодной каменной стене. 

...Твою ж мать.

Ноги, будто ватные, отказывались повиноваться, но он силой заставил их поддерживать свой вес. Стоило только встать, как жжение в измученных бицепсах начало утихать — ускоренное исцеление наконец взялось за работу, восстанавливая затёкшие в неудобной позе мышцы. В остальном с ним всё было в порядке — по крайней мере, никаких ран не чувствовалось. Сколько же он пробыл без сознания?

Вмонтированные в стену кандалы выглядели довольно внушающе, но Стив без особых усилий ломал и более крепкие. Только пару минут, чтобы восстановить координацию, и тогда...

Дверь с лязгом распахнулась. Стив тут же выпрямился, притворяясь, что твёрдо стоит на ногах.

Показавшийся в дверном проёме мужчина невольно внушал уважение. Высокий и широкоплечий, полностью облачённый в чёрное за исключением поблёскивающего серебром оружия. Его левую руку покрывал металлический доспех… «Да нет же, — осознал Стив, следя, как мужчина закрывает за собой дверь этой самой рукой, — она целиком сделана из металла!»

Чаще всего наёмники старались скрыть верхнюю часть лица, но на самом деле нос, рот и форма челюсти выдавала человека гораздо больше, чем глаза и лоб. Похоже, мужчине это тоже было известно — глаза у него были на виду, хоть на шее и висела пара плотно прилегающих очков, а вот нижняя половина была наглухо закрыта чёрной маской. На видимой части лица царило спокойное и собранное выражение, и невозмутимые серо-голубые глаза напоминали по цвету хмурое бруклинское небо.

Стив вздёрнул подбородок, отказываясь поддаваться страху.

— Доктор Кингстон, я так понимаю?

— Не угадали, — ответил мужчина. Его голос, хоть и негромкий, отчётливо слышался даже через маску.

Стив моргнул в замешательстве.

— Прошу прощения?

— Доктор Кингстон тут всем заведует, а я просто отвечаю за безопасность.

— О, — разочарованно протянул Стив. Давненько его не сваливали на мелкую сошку. Обычно, когда он оказывался в плену, злодеи лично приходили над ним позлорадствовать.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, — хмыкнул мужчина, делая точно выверенный шаг в его камеру. — В качестве утешения могу сказать, что он побоялся прийти к вам сам. Ещё бы, с вашей-то репутацией, мистер Капитан Америка.

Последняя фраза прозвучала язвительно, но Стив и сам не питал к своему прозвищу особой любви. Насмешка его ничуть не обидела, наоборот, даже приятно удивила.

Ему до сих пор было стыдно за всю шумиху вокруг «Капитана Америки»: тайные операции должны оставаться тайными. Долгие годы Стив служил совершенно непримечательным агентом ЩИТа (хоть и с некоторыми любопытными способностями), пока его прикрытие не пошло прахом за один лишь вечер в Вене. И даже не во время миссии! Просто банда грабителей решила захватить здание Венской оперы в поисках богатых заложников как раз в тот день, когда Наташа потащила его с собой на премьеру балета «Корсар».

Следующие часы выдались крайне неудачными для всех присутствующих: и для перепуганных зрителей, и в особенности для преступников, попавших под руку разгневанной Наташе Романовой, чьи планы на вечер они сорвали. По правде говоря, Стив даже облегчил участь многим грабителям, вырубив их самостоятельно, ведь этого дня Наташа ждала несколько месяцев.

Однако пока Стив в одиночку раскидывал семерых нападающих, вооружённый лишь подносом и галстуком-бабочкой, заложники успели заснять его нечеловеческие рефлексы и силу на видео. Трясущаяся запись с телефона транслировалась в реальном времени на прильнувшее к экранам население земного шара. Едва схватка подошла к концу и подоспевшие медики начали вытаскивать у него из ноги засевшие пули, как журналисты уже успели распознать капитана Стивена Роджерса по старой армейской фотографии, и всего несколько часов спустя хэштэг #КапитанАмерика вышел в тренды во всех соцсетях.

Стиву оставалось лишь приспособиться к новым реалиям. Официально его отстранили от работы в группе захвата, назначив кем-то вроде консультанта по вопросам ЩИТа. Неофициально же личина Капитана Америки давала ему доступ ко многим ранее недосягаемым местам и людям, открывая новые просторы для тайных операций. На собраниях богатых и влиятельных тут и там попадались возможности собрать важные разведданные.

Так он и оказался здесь, прикованный к подвальной стене литовского особняка, принадлежащего одному из самых видных учёных этой страны (который втайне ещё и приторговывал биоматериалами следующего поколения, выяснили разведчики ЩИТа), пока торжество наверху находилось в самом разгаре. До ЩИТа дошли слухи, что этот самый учёный приобрёл билет в один конец до Гуама, планируя улететь следующим же утром. Стив воспользовался прощальной вечеринкой доктора Кингстона, надеясь конфисковать, скопировать или хотя бы взглянуть на его исследования, пока они всё ещё находились в стране, но охрана особняка оказалась гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось.

Не успел Стив сделать и шага в лабораторию, как ему в шею прилетел дротик с транквилизатором. Обычно такого едва хватало, чтобы его замедлить, но в этот раз кто-то подогнал лекарство под его ускоренный метаболизм, и он свалился на пол, как мешок с картошкой.

— Вот он я, — поддакнул Стив. — Капитан Америка, не такой уж и секретный агент.

— Да и совсем не в отставке, как я вижу, — сухо парировал начальник охраны. — К моему большому удивлению.

— Не представляю, о чём вы, — Стив распахнул глаза с самым бесхитростным выражением. — Меня пригласили на эту вечеринку. Я даже есть в списке гостей.

— Виноват, простите. А в подвальные лаборатории вы тоже получили приглашение?

— Я искал уборную и, видимо, не туда свернул, — ответил Стив, не сводя глаз с лица мужчины и просчитывая расстояние. Вот если был он подошёл поближе, встал подальше от двери...

— На будущее, агент Роджерс, уборные обычно не находятся за стальными дверями, запертыми на восьмизначный код, — и мужчина шагнул вперёд, почти что в зону досягаемости.

Молниеносным движением Стив оторвал руки от стены, прыгнул через всю комнату и одним ударом отправил начальника охраны в нокаут.

Ну, по крайней мере, попытался. На самом деле, дёрнув кандалы изо всех сил, он чуть было не вывихнул себе оба плеча.

— Чёрт, как больно...

Мужчина, казалось, сочувственно скривился под маской:

— Да уж, на вашем месте я бы даже не пытался. Они укреплены адамантием. Стойте уж, где стоите.

Стив обессилено откинул голову на стену.

— И откуда у вас адамантиевые кандалы?

— Сам сделал.

— Сами?

Мужчина пожал плечами, будто каждый день мастерил что-то из самого редкого и тугоплавкого металла на планете.

— Я видел, в каком состоянии вы оставили клетку у Дума прошлым летом. Очевидно, что сталь вам не помеха. Вы сильнее обычного человека примерно раза в четыре, да?

Но Стива не так-то просто было развести на информацию. Вместо этого он решил и сам попробовать что-нибудь разузнать.

— Так вы меня ждали?

— В прошлом вы частенько попадались мне на глаза. Я подготовился на всякий случай.

— То есть мы уже встречались?

— Лицом к лицу — ещё ни разу, — и мужчина вздёрнул бровь, намекая ему напрячь память.

Стив перебрал в голове прошлые миссии, пытаясь вспомнить, в каких из них мог участвовать этот начальник охраны. Всё в нём говорило о компетентности и эффективности. Когда злодеи были хорошо организованы?

— Загреб, в 2014-ом?

— Да, это была одна из наших встреч. Меня очень впечатлило, как быстро вы среагировали на сирену в галерее.

— Благодарю, — ответил Стив. Из всех разговоров, которые ему довелось вести прикованным к стене (а везло ему в этом плане просто неприлично часто, так что было с чем сравнить), этот определённо был самым странным. — Вот чего я точно не ожидал, так это лазерных сенсоров в лестничных проемах.

— Ах, это… — мужчина скромно перевёл взгляд на пол. — Знал бы я, что вы можете запрыгнуть на балкон второго этажа прямо с улицы, так не стал бы и заморачиваться.

— Понятное дело, — Стив потянул за кандалы, притворяясь, что пробует приложить силу под разными углами. На самом же деле он потихоньку сдвинул ноги, зажимая еле видимую панель в левом каблуке, которая включала тревогу и сообщала команде, что он попал в беду.

— Это тоже не сработает, — заметил мужчина. — Подвальные уровни окружены клеткой Фарадея. Но устройство хорошее. У вас, похоже, первоклассный технический персонал.

— Ну что тут скажешь? — Стив снова откинулся на стену. Если выбраться в ближайшее время не получится, то можно хотя бы устроиться поудобнее. — Я работаю только с лучшими.

— Ах вот как? — Мужчина наклонился к нему, поднимая брови. — Так если мне понадобится кто-то большой и сильный на задании, то стоит нанять вас?

— Я не большой и сильный.

Мужчина окинул Стива с ног до головы неспешным многозначительным взглядом.

— Да неужели?

Стив опустил взгляд на себя — белоснежная рубашка туго обтягивала ярко выраженные мышцы, почти что разрываясь на напряжённых бицепсах, — и закатил глаза. Поначалу было непросто привыкнуть к вниманию, которое привлекало его новое тело, но он уже давно как перестал краснеть и заикаться от каждого пошлого намёка. Ему всегда казалось, что людей больше заботит его наружная оболочка, а не он сам.

— Я не только большой и сильный.

— Вот с этим я готов согласиться. — Мужчина решил прекратить его поддразнивать, вместо этого откидываясь на противоположную стену и продолжая уже в более обыденном тоне: — Я долгое время изучал вас ещё до того, как вашу личность раскрыли, и всегда восхищался, как вы умеете контролировать толпу. Ничего подобного я раньше и представить себе не мог. Готов поспорить, что на ваших операциях всегда гораздо меньше жертв, чем у других групп захвата, да? Та диверсия на параде в Косово была просто гениальна.

Стив опешил, распознавая в его голосе знакомые нотки. Мужчина говорил с тем же едва сдерживаемым энтузиазмом, что и Тони с Брюсом в разговорах с учёными, работу которых они уважали. Неужели этот начальник безопасности — как там Тони говорит? — «фанател» от разработанных Стивом планов операции?

Вот теперь его лицо залилось краской.

Но только Стив начал придумывать ответ, как мужчина коснулся своего наушника пальцем и пробормотал что-то по-русски. Наверху музыканты доиграли последнюю песню, и вместе с этим вечеринка подошла к концу. Как только гости начнут расходиться, команда Стива забеспокоится и пошлёт кого-нибудь ему на подмогу.

Если этот начальник безопасности и вправду был так хорош, каким казался, то к тому моменту и он, и его клиент (и все его исследования) давно уже растворятся без следа. У Стива осталось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы побольше узнать об этом таинственном незнакомце, которому, похоже, про него было известно буквально всё.

— Долг зовёт, — вздохнул мужчина, оттолкнувшись от стены и начиная отпирать дверь. — Приятно было познакомиться, агент Роджерс.

Стив считал себя полным профаном в обратном допросе — этим обычно любила заниматься Наташа, — но он попытался вспомнить её советы. Продолжай разговор любой ценой. Используй то, что он уже сказал, и попробуй выбить ещё что-нибудь.

— Если захотите меня нанять, то нам нужно будет как-то друг с другом связаться.

— Чёрт, похоже, я забыл визитку в другой куртке.

— Можно хотя бы узнать ваше имя?

— Вы же супер-шпион, сами разузнаете, — с этими словами мужчина распахнул дверь и насмешливо отдал Стиву честь двумя пальцами на прощание. — Удачи выбраться из кандалов.

***

Мария Хилл включила проектор в одном из конференц-залов ЩИТа и раздала Стиву, Наташе и Клинту по папке с данными, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока загрузится изображение. Многие спрашивали Стива, каково это — быть настоящим секретным агентом, но никто не верил, что большую часть времени приходилось проводить за столом. Любая операция, даже спуск в жерло вулкана под покровом ночи или проникновение в секретную лабораторию, сопровождалась десятками планёрок и потом сводок полученных данных. Лучший друг секретного агента — это PowerPoint.

Наконец синий экран проектора сменился чёрно-белым изображением, явно снятым на камеру наблюдения. Здание на заднем плане было объято пожаром, и языки пламени белыми всполохами рассекали чёрное небо. На этом фоне камера запечатлела уходящего мужчину с закинутым на плечо огнемётом. Движение исказило его очертания, но всё равно можно было разглядеть маску, очки и металлическую руку.

— Его называют Зимним Солдатом, — начала Хилл, пролистывая ещё несколько кадров, все издалека. Лицо Солдата всегда было скрыто под маской. — На радары ЩИТа он впервые попал пять лет назад как разведчик Гидры. Первое столкновение с одним из наших агентов произошло на миссии в Одессе, где он убил иранского учёного под охраной агента Романовой.

Наташа обычно предпочитала не рассказывать о своих шрамах, но этой историей однажды поделилась. Тогда они с Клинтом и Стивом после успешной миссии остановились в Лиссабоне и напились до чёртиков в ожидании, когда их заберут обратно на базу. Уже далеко за полночь завязался спор, кому за всё время службы выдался самый большой провал, и Наташа с лёгкостью победила, показав шрам от пули на животе.

— Этот ублюдок застрелил его прямо через меня, — рассказала она с нотками невольного уважения в голосе. Наташа всегда оценивала по достоинству настоящую безжалостность. — Советская гильза, без нарезки. Никаких больше купальников.

Вспомнив эту историю, Стив бросил на неё вопросительный взгляд. На Наташином лице не проступило ни единой эмоции, но она хорошенько пнула его под столом, заставив снова сосредоточиться на рассказе Хилл.

— Солдату приписывают более двух десятков убийств под началом Гидры, в основном с дальнего расстояния. С помощью него они нападали на самых хорошо охраняемых жертв, включая мировых лидеров и тех, у кого хватало денег и влияния на постоянный конвой, а также запугивали им своих приспешников. Предашь Гидру, и рано или поздно Зимний Солдат придёт за тобой.

Хилл пролистала несколько фотографий: группа мужчин с эмблемами Гидры на униформах оживлённо разговаривали друг с другом, а поодаль стоял склонивший голову Солдат с бессильно обвисшими по бокам руками. Стиву безумно захотелось взглянуть на его лицо — и не только чтобы установить личность, а чтобы посмотреть, отражало ли оно ту же отрешённую покорность, что и его тело.

— Два года назад Солдат смог вырваться на свободу, устроив публичную бойню. Все его первые наёмные миссии были нападениями на базы Гидры, — следующие фотографии уже были в цвете и хорошем качестве, непривычно яркие после кадров с камер наблюдения. Собранные со всего мира, они показывали взорванные или сожжённые до основания здания со знакомыми эмблемами. — Мы до сих пор не знаем его происхождение. Скорее всего, он служил в американских спецвойсках, если судить по военной подготовке. К тому же Солдат свободно владеет английским, русским и испанским, а также умеет обращаться с любым видом оружия, в особенности с огнестрельным.

Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, вспоминая сморщенный белый шрам на животе у Наташи. Солдат сделал один-единственный точно выверенный выстрел. Проще и безопаснее было бы избавиться и от полуприкрытой жертвы, и от её конвоя с помощью нескольких очередей, но он остановился после первого же выстрела. Слишком самонадеянный? Или наоборот, осторожный?

— По шкале от обычного человека до Клинта, как хорошо он стреляет?

— Близко к Клинту. На некоторых видах оружия даже может сравняться.

Клинт удивлённо присвистнул. Стив был с ним полностью согласен.

— С тех пор, как Солдат начал работать в одиночку, он в основном берётся за охрану людей или зданий под руководством независимых нанимателей. Его услугами пользовались и спецслужбы разных стран, и отдельные исследовательские группы, и организованная преступность, в общем, кого только не было. Но он всегда отклоняет миссии, в которых неизбежны жертвы среди гражданских.

Наташа развернулась на кресле к остальным, опираясь локтем на стол. По её бесстрастному виду нельзя было ничего прочитать, что и само по себе о многом говорило.

— ЦРУ могут отнекиваться, сколько захотят, но даже они наняли Солдата во время катастрофы в Могадишо в прошлом году. По слухам, именно он в последнюю минуту разработал план эвакуации, который спас жизни многим их сотрудникам.

Стив пролистал папку с данными, уделяя особое внимание его действиям за последние три года. После ухода из Гидры все жертвы Солдата оказывались её агентами.

— Если он действительно настолько хорош, почему мы его до сих пор не завербовали?

— Сначала надо его найти, — раздосадованно фыркнула Хилл. Она воспринимала любой пробел в данных ЩИТа как собственную неудачу. — Он словно призрак. Как только работа заканчивается, он растворяется в воздухе.

— Но как-то же он находит себе нанимателей? Должны же у него быть хоть какие-то связи.

Хилл кивнула.

— Два года назад Колсон обнаружил общего информатора и отправил через него анонимное предложение о работе. Стоило только Колсону послать агента для встречи, как Солдат залёг на дно и не появлялся ещё пять месяцев. После этого мы не пробовали установить контакт.

— А Солдат вообще знал, что вы хотите его нанять? — уточнил Стив. — Или просто решил, что вы послали за ним киллера?

— Думаю, он бы в любом случае так поступил. Параноик, что еще сказать. — Хилл выставила руку вперёд, не давая Стиву себя перебить. — Я не говорю, что его паранойя необоснована, но что нам делать, если он не доверяет ЩИТу? Давление может привести к обратному результату.

— Можно попробовать с ним поговорить, — тихо предложил Стив.

— Если встретишься с ним ещё раз и он не откроет по тебе огонь, тогда пожалуйста. Но лучше говорить издалека, — отключив проектор, она посмотрела Стиву прямо в глаза, приковывая к себе всё его внимание. — Да, он не хочет начинать войну со ЩИТом, но это тебя не спасёт, если окажешься у него на пути. Зимний Солдат всегда доводит миссию до конца.

***

Судя по истерическому хохоту в микронаушнике, Тони наконец взломал камеры наблюдения в венесуэльском посольстве. Громадным усилием воли Стиву удалось остаться в образе и не испепелить камеру сердитым взглядом.

— Хватит, — пробормотал он, едва шевеля губами.

— Нет, нет, отличный наряд! В реальности даже лучше, чем в комиксах. Эти леггинсы прекрасно обтягивают твой...

— Давай вернёмся к миссии, хорошо? — Стив резко отвернулся к портрету на стене и принялся агрессивно его рассматривать, дожидаясь, пока румянец сойдёт со щёк.

Мало того, что на каждое формальное мероприятие приходилось надевать смокинг — к этому Стив в конце концов привык, — так на этот раз венесуэльский посол решил закатить самую экстравагантную вечеринку в столице и устроил маскарад, куда пускали только в нарядах.

Наташа предложила сыграть на образе Капитана Америки и одеться в точную копию его костюма из комиксов. Его персонаж дебютировал в прошлом году и вызвал самый настоящий фурор, не в последнюю очередь из-за облегающего верха с капюшоном, по бокам которого расходились дурацкие крылышки (отлично скрывающие его микронаушник, кстати), раскрашенного под мишень щита на спине и, конечно же, леггинсов. Ярко-голубых с серебряными полосами и обтягивающих как вторая кожа леггинсов.

Никогда, ни разу в жизни больше Стив не прислушается к Наташиным модным советам.

Но хватит отвлекаться, Роджерс, пора вернуться к миссии.

— Соколиный Глаз, ты на месте?

— Да, я за барной стойкой, пускаю слюни на буфет. Говорил же, надо было заехать за пиццей, а то я жутко проголодался. Это что, креветки в панировке?

Голос Тони отдавался эхом в небольшом пространстве минивэна, припаркованного на соседней улице. Оттуда он мог беспрепятственно следить за всем, что происходит в посольстве, и быстро увезти коллег-агентов в безопасность, если операция пойдёт под откос.

— Это мини-писсаладьеры.

— Креветки, но на французском?

— Ты как из дикого леса вышел, Соколиный Глаз. О, Кэп, захвати-ка мне этих пирожных с шоколадным муссом.

Стив прикрыл рот рукой, притворяясь, что раздумывает, стоит ли ему пойти на танцпол.

— Потом выберете еду, ребят. Прекращайте болтать. Вдова, ты на месте?

— Ещё нет, — ответила Наташа. — Младший консул пока стесняется ко мне подойти. Пошёл в бар выпить для храбрости.

— Делай всё возможное, чтобы выйти с ним на контакт. Соколиный Глаз, скопируй данные с его телефона, если успеешь.

— Будет сделано, босс, — отрапортовал Клинт и заговорил уже совсем другим тембром голоса, растягивая гласные в типично южном акценте, который он обычно подавлял: — Здравствуйте, сэр, чего желаете этим вечером?

За следующие несколько минут Стив успел обменяться скупыми кивками с недружелюбно настроенным сенатором США, увернуться от журналиста и попасться в цепкие когти члена украинского парламента, который отпустил его только после совместной фотографии. В такие моменты он очень скучал по былой секретности.

Но если избежать постоянного внимания всё равно не получится, так почему бы этим не воспользоваться? Пока младший консул повёл Наташу танцевать, Стив подошёл к жене того хмурого сенатора:

— Позвольте пригласить вас на танец? — галантно спросил он, расплываясь в своей лучшей голливудской улыбке.

Женщина глянула на него с недоверием, но руку подала — как же, упустить возможность потанцевать с самим Капитаном Америкой! Стив вообще танцевал нечасто, так что если она и все гости подумают, что он решил потрепать нервы её угрюмому мужу, то так даже лучше. Чем больше глаз смотрят на него, тем меньше — на Наташу.

Так что Стив сосредоточил всё внимание на том, чтобы считать про себя шаги и не наступить на ногу своей партнёрше. Краем глаза он также следил за Наташей, которая постепенно лишила консула ключей, бумажника и самообладания, и всё за один танец.

— Молодец, — прокомментировал Клинт. — Мне даже отсюда видно, как он вспотел.

— Я и представить себе не мог, что он умеет так изгибаться, — добавил Тони, когда песня подошла к концу. — Да и он сам, наверное, тоже.

Дыхание Наташи лишь слегка сбилось.

— Хорошо, что мы танцевали не танго, а то у него бы сердце не выдержало. Бумажник кожаный, так что легко снимем отпечаток пальца.

— Только зря время потратите, — заметил новый голос. — Посол усилил охрану на прошлой неделе. У младшего персонала теперь нет доступа ни к чему, что представляет хоть какой-то интерес.

Между агентами воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

Стив глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул.

— Видите, ребят? — сказал он спокойным голосом. — Вот поэтому и не стоит болтать по рации. Никогда не знаешь, кто может подслушивать.

— И как долго, — добавил голос.

Шпионские задания зачастую принято сравнивать с шахматными партиями, но Стив всегда недолюбливал эту аналогию. Настоящие миссии нельзя было уложить в одну игру с чёткими правилами и двумя противниками, оба из которых видят шахматную доску целиком. Жизнь, к сожалению, полна хаоса.

Он на секундочку представил себе тщательно продуманную партию против венесуэльского посла… и как невесть откуда взявшийся третий игрок внезапно переворачивает стол, отправляя доску и аккуратно расставленные фигурки в хаотичный полёт.

Не самая полезная визуализация, конечно, но она помогла Стиву собраться с мыслями.

— Зимний Солдат, — поприветствовал он.

— Агент Роджерс, — ответил голос. — Вижу, вы всё-таки узнали моё имя.

Похоже на вопрос с подвохом.

— Зимний Солдат — это не имя, а звание.

По голосу Солдата нельзя было понять, правильно ли Стив ответил.

— Не буду отнимать у вас время — вижу, вы с командой очень заняты, — но среди официантов есть наёмники. Не знаю, зачем они здесь, но вряд ли ради мини-писсаладьеров.

Чёрт.

— И вы делитесь этой информацией только по доброте душевной? — поинтересовался Стив, встречаясь взглядом с Наташей и кивая в сторону служебных дверей.

Она тут же растворилась в толпе, избавившись от шёлковой накидки и собрав волосы в гладкий пучок. Мгновение — и это уже не чарующая пассия, а неприметная официантка.

— У меня нет души, — заверил его Солдат. — Но как телохранителю мне бы не хотелось, чтобы моего клиента отравили, подорвали или что там эти ребята запланировали. Как мне потом с мёртвого человека брать оплату?

— Да, неловко выйдет. — Стив давно заприметил балкон на втором ярусе, с которого открывался полный обзор на весь бальный зал, и устремился к нему через толпу. Жестом попросив Клинта оставаться за барной стойкой, он начал подниматься по лестнице. — Так что, мы должны сделать работу за вас?

— Я могу поделиться деньгами.

— Ах так? — Телохранителей в зале можно было узнать по дешёвым чёрным костюмам и маскам, закрывавшим верхнюю часть лица. Найти Солдата в таком соседстве оказалось что иголку в стоге сена искать — больше половины из них были того же роста и телосложения, что и он. — И сколько же вы готовы мне отдать?

— М-м-м, процентов двадцать, что скажете?

Стив фыркнул.

— Двадцать процентов на всю команду? Какая щедрость.

— Я бы предложил больше, но эти наёмники так себе, — голос Солдата звучал шутливо, с теплотой. Из-за наушника казалось, будто он говорит прямо ему в ухо. — К тому же вы не знаете моих расценок. Готов поспорить ещё на тысячу, что двадцать процентов от моей оплаты больше, чем весь ЩИТ зарабатывает в день.

Наушник Стива пиликнул — кто-то звонил ему напрямую.

— Сигнал Зимнего Солдата исходит откуда-то в радиусе ста метров от центра посольства, — сообщил Тони. — Но это мало о чём говорит: если у него получилось взломать шифрование ЩИТа, то сфабриковать сигнал — раз плюнуть. Хотя шум на фоне у него точно такой же, что и у вас, так что он точно в здании. И как только завершим миссию, я переделаю все наши передатчики, потому что это просто позорище.

Стив дважды дотронулся до микрофона — знак, что сообщение принято, — и переключился на общую частоту.

— Вдова, статус?

— Занята, — тяжело выдохнула Наташа. Стив терпеливо выждал пару минут, пока лязганье и глухие звуки ударов не прекратились. — Шеф-повар тут в прошлом из израильской разведки. Он был замешан в ограблении в Куала-Лумпуре в 2009-ом.

— О-о-о, я помню эту заваруху, — воскликнул Клинт со смешком.

— У него были ещё два человека подмоги и машина в подворотне для быстрого побега, — сообщил Солдат. Его голос больше не тонул в шуме вечеринки — скорее, он отдавался эхом, как в лестничном пролёте. Стив горел желанием его найти, но сейчас были дела поважнее.

— «Были» тут ключевое слово?

— Они решили вздремнуть. Можете потом забрать их с собой.

Стив внимательно следил за передвижениями толпы в бальном зале, отслеживая любое необычное поведение. В основном обслуживающий персонал, как и ожидалось, сновал между группами людей с пустыми бокалами, однако тройка особо мускулистых официантов бродили по залу без цели, больше следя за телохранителями, чем за гостями.

— Соколиный Глаз, вижу трёх наёмников. На двух, девяти и двенадцати часах от тебя.

— Вижу всех. Готов по твоей команде.

— Выжидай. Мы ещё не знаем, что они...

— Под тележкой с тортом установлена бомба, — перебила Наташа. — Приведена в готовность, обратный отсчёт запущен, осталось 6 минут 22 секунды.

— Просто замечательно, — вздохнул Стив и дёрнул за ручку пожарной сигнализации.

***

Схватка закончилась ещё до того, как прибыли наряды МЧС. К неумолкающей пожарной тревоге в посольстве добавился аккомпанемент из сирен десятка пожарных машин. Гости собрались группками на тротуаре через дорогу, без умолку обсуждая произошедшее и фотографируя разбитые окна, усыпанную стеклом улицу и озлобленную тройку наёмников, сидящих в центре бального зала под тщательным присмотром посольской охраны. Стив снова расположился на балконе, опершись на перила и внимательно наблюдая за толпой.

Пока Наташа с помощью Тони обезвреживала бомбу, Стив с Клинтом усмиряли наёмников, решивших вытащить пушки, как только гости начали покидать помещение. Единственными жертвами стали мраморная статуя, за которой Стив укрылся от выстрелов, и несколько бутылок дорогого скотча, полетевших на пол, когда один из противников швырнул Клинта через бар. И хоть от Клинта после схватки и разило дорогущим алкоголем, в этот раз он обошёлся всего лишь растяжением и несколькими синяками на плече — его новое достижение.

Но больше всего сюрпризов за ночь принёс его собственный щит: когда Стив инстинктивно попытался укрыться им от выстрелов, то к своему большому удивлению обнаружил, что пули просто отскочили от металлической поверхности и упали к его ногам. За разработку всего костюма отвечал Тони, и Стив сразу же решил по лёгкости щита, что он сделан из алюминия… но чтобы алюминий останавливал пули без единой вмятины? По возвращению в главный штаб Тони ожидал подробный допрос.

Угроза миновала, миссия подошла к концу, и на смену бурлящему адреналину должна была прийти волна усталости, но Стив всё ещё был полон предвкушения. Стоило, конечно, спуститься в бальный зал и помочь посольской охране уладить ситуацию, однако вместо этого он остался на холодном уличном воздухе, внимательно рассматривая снующую под балконом толпу.

Телохранители с изнеможённым видом пытались загнать своих высокопоставленных подопечных в поджидающие машины, которые растянулись колонной во всю улицу. Стоит только им всем поехать, как образуется огромный затор. Зная, что вечеринка закончится раньше запланированного, было бы умно вызвать машину впереди этой колонны, чтобы уехать первыми и не застрять в пробке. И тот, кто весь вечер подслушивал их фиаско по рации, мог бы с лёгкостью проявить такую предусмотрительность.

Стив согрел замёрзшие ладони тёплым дыханием, раздумывая о безопасности своей позиции. На пустом открытом балконе негде было прятаться, но люди редко поднимали взгляд, так что он продолжил наблюдать за рассеивающейся толпой.

Телохранитель в чёрном костюме и маске на верхней части лица наконец высвободил из толпы свою клиентку — старушку в синем шёлковом платье — и повёл её вдоль колонны, поддерживая под руку. Не останавливаясь, они дошли до самой первой машины, на заднее сидение которой он её и усадил. Лимузин, но на низком ходу? Скорее всего, его просто отягощал вес бронированного корпуса.

Этот телохранитель тоже был высокого роста и широкоплеч, но обе его руки были скрыты под белыми перчатками.

Что-то вспыхнуло в груди у Стива, распаляя нервы. Вот и попался.

Телохранитель потянулся открыть переднюю пассажирскую дверь и замер. Мгновения спустя, он отдал честь двумя пальцами прямо в сторону Стива — заметил в окне заднего вида, дошло до того, — и сел в машину, ни разу не обернувшись. Лимузин медленно выехал на дорогу и растворился в пока ещё свободном потоке машин.

Балкон был всего лишь на втором этаже. Можно было спрыгнуть и побежать за машиной, даже догнать… и что тогда?

Прислушавшись к инстинктам, Стив остался на месте. К инстинктам и осознанию, что Солдат вполне мог давным-давно эвакуировать свою клиентку, не беспокоясь о наёмниках и их коварных планах. Меньше всего Стив хотел отплатить ему погоней за этот жест доброй воли.

Но он знал, что ещё встретится с Солдатом. И, несмотря на всю возможную опасность их следующего столкновения (будем честными, она только подогревала интерес), Стив уже не мог дождаться.

***

А неделю спустя после того инцидента его вызвали на стойку почты. Каким-то образом письмо без марки и обратного адреса попало в систему ЩИТа с единственной подписью: «Агенту Стиву Роджерсу». Никто не мог понять, как оно там оказалось, так что его на всякий случай проверили на яд и взрывчатку, но ничего опасного в письме не нашли. Стиву задали ряд вопросов: знает ли он, как оно попало в систему? Может, это была просто проверка работы почты? Или чей-то розыгрыш? Может, на небе сойдутся звёзды и не придётся сообщать директору Фьюри, что нужно полностью пересматривать правила безопасности в почтовой системе?

Наконец раздосадованный работник почты выдал Стиву заветное письмо. Внутри оказался листок с цифрами — новый счёт в швейцарском банке на имя Стивена Роджерса, содержащий немалую сумму, — и записка: «Спасибо за помощь. Удачи отследить, откуда пришли деньги».

Улыбка не сползала с лица Стива ещё несколько часов.

***

— Агент Роджерс, нам пора прекращать так встречаться. — Зимний Солдат опустился на корточки рядом со Стивом, грузной кучей откинувшимся на покрытую липким полимером стену, к которой напрочь приклеились его руки и предплечья. — Удобно хоть?

— Нет, — соврал тот, — нарушает кровообращение. Рук вообще не чувствую.

— Вот как? Так, наверное, нужно вас освободить? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Солдат.

— Сами понимаете, медицинская необходимость. Вы же не хотите быть в ответе, если я потеряю конечности?

— Знаете что, если останетесь без рук, я вам сделаю новые, — и он поднял металлическую руку с выставленным пальцем. — Клянусь на мизинчиках.

Стив рассмеялся и с ликованием заметил, что глаза Солдата тоже немного прищурились, будто он улыбался под маской.

— Вы правда сделали эту руку сами?

— Первую — нет, — ответил тот, и на мгновение его взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль. — Но эту — да.

— Тони мечтает её украсть, — поделился Стив. — Не со зла, не чтобы вы ходили без руки, просто он хочет с ней поиграть. Он вообще очень любит технику. Может даже собрать вам новую руку. Не то чтобы вам нужна была новая, конечно. Мне и эта нравится.

Солдат замер. Стиву не понравилось, как внезапно нахмурилось его лицо.

— Агент Роджерс, вы в порядке?

— Я сказал что-то странное, да? Прошу прощения. — Пот лил с него градом. Но почему? Ещё несколько минут назад в комнате было холодно. — Похоже, я несу какую-то ерунду. И голова кружится.

— Стив, — Солдат придвинулся поближе и аккуратно провёл металлическими пальцами по его затылку, — ты ударился головой?

— Нет, но вдохнул какой-то газ, когда открывал сейф. Там был баллон внутри, или как его... Он выкатился, я потянулся его взять, и тут бац! — облако газа прямо в лицо. Я даже на ногах не удержался. Хотел полежать, пока он не выветрится, но тут внезапно появилась женщина с распылителем. Хотя, наверное, это я внезапно появился — я же свалился в подвал прямо к ней под ноги. Но она меня опередила: выстрелила какой-то липкой жижей и приклеила меня к стене. И я не могу выбраться, — Стив прижался щекой к прохладному металлу руки Солдата. Всё лицо горело. — Так хорошо. Ты такой хороший.

— Даже и близко нет. Что это был за газ? — Пальцы перебрались на шею, нащупывая пульс. Наверное, стоило побеспокоиться о металлической руке в такой опасной близости от своего горла, но весь разум Стива занимала мысль, что Солдат впервые его коснулся.

— Фиолетовый. Пах хлороформом.

Солдат прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Да, я видел такой. Всё будет нормально, как только он выведется из организма.

— А что он делает? — Стив опустил голову и потёрся щекой о ладонь Солдата.

Тот прочистил горло и отступил назад, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Понижает способность себя контролировать, в основном. Нарушает баланс и реакции на внешние раздражители. Обычно используется для допросов или чтобы дезориентировать противника.

— А-а-а. Интересно, знает ли о нём Брюс? Надо будет принести ему образец. А ты будешь меня допрашивать?

Солдат покачал головой.

— Это не входит в мои обязанности. Но тебе, наверное, лучше прекратить говорить. Вряд ли начальники в ЩИТе будут рады, если ты случайно что-то выдашь.

— А, ну да, разумно. Хорошо. — Стив продержался ровно две секунды, и всё равно выдал: — Просто сейчас очень сложно не говорить.

Солдат переступил с ноги на ногу и запустил руку в волосы. Впервые с момента их знакомства он выглядел неуверенным.

— Ладно, хм… У тебя есть любимое блюдо?

— Макароны с сыром.

— Сам делаешь или покупаешь готовые?

— Покупаю готовые, обычно те, где макароны в форме кроликов. По вкусу как обычные, но… кролики! — Стив попытался всплеснуть руками, забыв, что они приклеены к стене. Наверное, со стороны выглядело так глупо. — Они такие милые.

Солдат спрятал лицо в ладонях и пробормотал что-то по-русски. Подняв глаза, он спросил:

— Любимый спорт?

— Бейсбол. А тебе нравится бейсбол? Мне кажется, да. Спорю, ты все счета наизусть знаешь.

Глаза Солдата опять сощурились, и Стиву ужасно захотелось увидеть его улыбку полностью.

— И то верно. А ты, наверное, не затыкаешься во время матча? Ругаешь тренерские стратегии, споришь с решениями арбитра, угадал?

Стив расплылся в улыбке. По телу прошла волна тепла, и всю кожу будто покалывало изнутри.

— Каюсь, виноват. Хочешь как-нибудь выбраться посмотреть игру?

— Я нечасто куда-то выбираюсь, приятель.

— А может, стоило бы, — осмелился Стив. — Наташа постоянно советует мне развеяться. Можно было бы развеяться вместе. Ты за Доджерс?

Солдат резко развернулся и направился к двери:

— Пойду принесу тебе воды, хорошо, Стив? А ты… посиди тут.

— Хорошо, — грустно ответил тот.

Солдат молча вышел из комнаты. Стив знал, что он не вернётся.

Полчаса спустя оркестр наверху внезапно прекратил играть; музыка пианино и скрипок сменилась настойчивым воем сирены. Стив принялся разминать затёкшие ноги.

Минуту спустя в подвал бесшумно проскользнул Клинт и склонился над Стивом, опрыскивая затвердевший полимер у него на руках из распылителя. Субстанция тут же зашипела и начала растворяться в жёлтую пену, от которой неимоверно зачесалась кожа. Ну, хотя бы ожогов не оставила.

— Уходим через тридцать секунд, — сообщил Клинт, оглядываясь через плечо. — Будем выбираться под открытым огнём. Хватит сил бежать?

— Не может же Зимний Солдат болеть за Янкиз, правда?

Клинт уставился него, а потом взял за подбородок и повернул к свету из коридора, следя за расширением зрачков.

— Ты что, головой ударился?

***

Несколько часов спустя Стиву наконец удалось сбежать из госпиталя ЩИТа в относительную безопасность мастерской Тони, но и там его подловил Брюс, решивший периодически брать у него кровь на анализы, и Наташа, жаждущая узнать подробности очередной встречи с Солдатом. Честно говоря, из этих двух зол терпеть уколы каждые пятнадцать минут было гораздо приятнее.

Газ уже почти полностью вывелся у него из организма, оставляя после себя головную боль и непроходящее чувство стыда. Технически, ему удалось спрятать данные из сейфа в заранее оговоренный тайник, откуда их потом забрали агенты, так что миссия закончилась успехом. В любой другой раз Стив бы праздновал, но из головы не шло, как он просил — нет, даже умолял Зимнего Солдата сходить с ним на бейсбол.

Господи, похоже, Наташа права и ему нужно развеяться, а то чувство одиночества уже выплёскивалось на заданиях. Вот бы поскорее забыть о случившемся и никогда не вспоминать.

Однако вместо этого ему пришлось заново пережить свой позор, только на этот раз уже при коллегах. Из-за специфики миссии рациями пользоваться было нельзя, поэтому Стиву прикрепили микроскопическую камеру на воротник, запись с которой потом должна была изучить его команда. Вот чего он точно не ожидал, так это что его болтовня под действием газа тоже окажется в отчёте на случай, если он что-то выдал вражескому агенту.

Наташа загрузила видео с сочувствующим выражением на лице.

— Таков уж стандартный протокол, Стив.

— Ага, — вздохнул он, проводя ладонями по лицу, и позвал ещё Тони с Брюсом. Чем больше людей отсмотрят запись, тем больше вероятность заметить то, что другие пропустили. Ну, а его гордость и так уже было не спасти. — Хорошо, запускай.

К концу видео Наташины брови поднялись почти до линии роста волос.

— Да знаю я, — буркнул Стив, сводя плечи, — не надо было этого всего говорить.

— Стив, — медленно ответила она, — он с тобой флиртовал, пока не понял, что ты не в себе. И ты отвечал ему тем же. 

— Что? Ничего он не флиртовал. И я тоже.

Тони перевёл на него изумлённый взгляд.

— Не можешь распознать даже простой флирт, а? Теперь понятно, почему тебя никогда не используют для соблазнения противников, даже… — и он махнул рукой на всего Стива, — ...с такими-то данными.

— Мы не флиртовали! Он вражеский агент, я занимался допросом!

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Готов поспорить, ты не только допросом хотел бы с ним заня...

Брюс захлопнул ему рот ладонью, не отрывая глаз от своих записей. И попал точно в цель с первого раза — что неудивительно, учитывая, что ему постоянно приходилось это делать.

— Дело не… — Наташа покачала головой. — Стив. В таком состоянии тебя и допрашивать было не надо, ты бы и сам всё выдал. А он не доложил об этом своему начальству. Не спросил о ЩИТе, о миссии, о твоих слабых местах. Даже не поинтересовался, есть ли у нас разведданные на него самого.

— И что?

Тони оттолкнулся от стола и закружился по комнате на своём компьютерном кресле, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны.

— А то, что ты не один тут по уши втюрился! Я же видел твой IQ, так почему ты такой недогадливый?!

— Тони, — невозмутимо осадил его Брюс, — ты два месяца не замечал, что я с тобой заигрываю.

— Это потому что ты не умеешь флиртовать, — парировал тот. — Мы всё время ходили пить кофе, откуда мне было знать, что это свидания? Я же инженер, я живу на кофе! Встречайся я с каждым человеком, с кем пью кофе, так у меня бы уже целый гарем был, не меньше.

Наташа повернулась к Стиву с ехидной ухмылкой:

— Ну что ж, поздравляю, Стив. Теперь ты официально стал приманкой для Зимнего Солдата.

Тот побледнел как полотно.


	2. Chapter 2

А шесть недель спустя Стив спас Зимнему Солдату жизнь.

Остановившись посреди заброшенного аэродрома, Стив на всякий случай перепроверил крепление на плече, позволяющее в случае необходимости быстро выхватить щит. После подробных объяснений Тони он начал тренироваться использовать этот щит в бою, но в настоящей схватке его только предстояло испытать. Тем не менее, вес щита на спине добавлял ему уверенности.

Стив отсалютовал в сторону диспетчерской, откуда его подстраховывали другие агенты ЩИТа, и объявил по рации:

— Роджерс на месте. Как слышно?

После едва ощутимых старковских микронаушников стандартный передатчик казался просто громадным. Вернувшись из посольства, Тони сдержал слово и переделал все средства связи под свои новые, граничащие с паранойей требования. Фьюри даже уговорил его отдать чертежи в исследовательский отдел ЩИТа, но те ещё не успели запустить их в массовое производство. На эту операцию Стива отправили не с привычной командой, а с другой группой захвата, вот ему и пришлось обходиться чьим-то запасным оборудованием.

— Слышно отлично, Кэп. — В окошке диспетчерской моргнул световой сигнал — туда агенты поместили снайпера. Стив надеялся, что операция пройдёт гладко и удастся обойтись без стрельбы, но всегда лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.

Остальные члены команды расследовали кражу картин в Таиланде, но его вызвали на это задание по особому запросу. Он нужен был не как Стив Роджерс, агент ЩИТа, а как Капитан Америка, независимая третья сторона в переговорах.

Неделю назад латверийские спецслужбы поймали злоумышленника, проникшего на секретную военную базу. Вчера с ними связался его сообщник и предложил обмен на бывшего министра Латверии, который присвоил себе миллионы из государственной казны и скрылся за границей. Латверийское правительство особо не раздумывало — ещё бы, какой-то незначительный взломщик взамен разыскиваемого по всему миру государственного изменника. Но встала проблема — нужен был представитель незаинтересованной стороны, который бы проследил, чтобы обе стороны действовали согласно договорённости. Слово за слово, и вспомнили о Стиве — всеми уважаемой, но нейтральной публичной фигуре.

Конечно, латверийские агенты были не особо рады, когда во главу операции — хоть и только формально — встал какой-то громила-американец. Никто из них не удостоил Стива и словом, и даже их дипломат, которую тоже прислали в сопровождение, встретила его с необычной холодностью.

— Капитан Америка, — поприветствовала она, пожимая ему руку. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что ваша роль здесь — не геройствовать, а просто стоять в стороне и позволить нашей службе безопасности со всем разобраться.

Да уж, нет ничего лучше, чем приехать по дипломатическому вызову, где тебе никто не рад, когда ты и сам не особо хочешь там находиться, и стоять в стороне безмолвным памятником собственной привилегированной персоны. Стив натянул на лицо стандартную улыбку и постарался не путаться под ногами.

Преступником оказался тощий мальчишка с высветленными до пепельного цвета волосами, которому, казалось, было абсолютно наплевать на окружающий его конвой латверийских солдат. Даже больше, это солдаты выглядели так, будто у них этот мальчишка уже в печёнках сидит. Стив постарался встать между ними и преступником под предлогом, что хочет объяснить ему правила предстоящего обмена

— За тобой должны приехать через несколько минут, — начал он, пока мальчишка тряс ногой и всячески его игнорировал, предпочитая вместо этого строить рожи солдатам за спиной Стива. — Как только личность министра будет подтверждена, начнётся обмен. Мы медленно и без остановок пойдём к приехавшей машине, куда ты сразу же сядешь. Всё понял?

— Как скажешь, Джи-мэн.

Господи, сколько лет этому мальцу? Ему, наверное, и пить-то ещё рано, а он уже на секретные военные базы проникает.

— Как ты вообще докатился до такой жизни?

Стоило только мальчишке поднять на него глаза, и нахальную враждебность как рукой сняло, сменяясь чистым изумлением.

— Ни хера себе! Да вы же Капитан Америка!

Стив вздохнул:

— Ну да.

Пленник повернулся и протянул ему из-за спины одну ладонь в наручнике. Стив оглядел её в замешательстве, пока не понял — мальчишка хочет пожать ему руку. Он осторожно обхватил её пальцами, и тот с энтузиазмом потряс их вверх-вниз, а затем повернулся обратно.

— Для меня честь с вами познакомиться, — с улыбкой сказал мальчишка. — Я столько о вас слышал!

Стив прищурил глаза. Неужели еще один «фанат» , начитавшийся жёлтой прессы?

— От кого?

— О, от вашего самого главного поклонника, конечно же, — объяснил мальчишка. По-английски он говорил с каким-то славянским акцентом, да так быстро, что Стив едва успевал разобрать слова. — Он, наверное, за мной и приедет. Господи, он меня прибьёт. Ещё не поздно залечь на дно в какой-нибудь далёкой секретной тюрьме? Всяко лучше, чем выслушивать его нотации.

— Тебе очень повезло, что наше правительство позволило тебе избежать заключения, — строго осадила его дипломат. — Вместо насмешек над нашим милосердием лучше бы проявил благодарность.

— Ну, это да, — хмыкнул мальчишка. — Я вот прям очень благодарен.

К счастью, треск в рации не дал дипломату ответить — агенты ЩИТа сообщили, что за преступником уже приехали. Стив велел пропустить машины, а сам встал по центру, занимая нейтральную позицию между латверийцами и другим конвоем.

Два чёрных внедорожника с бронированной обшивкой и затонированными стёклами заехали на аэродром и остановились метрах в пятнадцати от латверийских автомобилей. Дверь одного из внедорожников открылась, и наружу выступил Зимний Солдат. Стив ахнул (конечно же, от удивления, потому что радость в данном случае была абсолютно неуместна).

— Зимний Солдат, — поприветствовал он.

— Агент Роджерс. — Солдат был в полном облачении: не только в маске, но и в очках, полностью скрывающих глаза. Оружие, однако, он оставил в машине, уважая мирную цель этой встречи. Осмотрев конвой солдат и дипломатическое сопровождение, окружающее мальчишку, он не выдал своей реакции ни словом, ни жестом. — Приступим?

— Давайте.

Солдат открыл заднюю дверь первого внедорожника, вытаскивая наружу изрядно помятого мужчину со скованными за спиной руками. Его костюм явно пережил не лучшие времена, но в остальном никаких повреждений видно не было.

Глаза латверийского дипломата загорелись хищным блеском.

— Да, вот он наш беглый министр. Продолжайте обмен, Капитан.

Два латверийских охранника повели мальчишку в центр парковки навстречу Солдату, который в свою очередь потащил к ним своего пленника, взяв его под локоть железной хваткой. Встретившись в середине, латверийцы перехватили бывшего министра. Стив держал их в поле зрения, но больше следил за Солдатом, который повёл своего сообщника обратно ко внедорожнику.

После спасения мальчишка занервничал гораздо больше, чем раньше.

— Она в машине?

— А ты думал, она останется дома после такого? — в голосе Солдата наконец проступили эмоции. Его напряжённые плечи немного расслабились, стоило только ему самому удостовериться, что с мальчишкой всё в порядке. Очевидно, для Солдата это была больше, чем простая работа, и Стив решил при первой же возможности раскопать побольше информации об этом преступнике.

— Ну ё-моё, — тем временем простонал тот. — Она мне сейчас устроит.

— И вполне заслуженно. Залезай в машину.

— А ты не хочешь остаться на минутку поболтать с агентом Роджерсом? — ухмыльнулся мальчишка, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Пьетро, — предупреждающе рыкнул Солдат.

— Ладно, ладно, сажусь, господи. Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Капитан Америка, сэр.

Солдат не сводил с него глаз, пока Пьетро не забрался во второй внедорожник, закрыв за собой бронированную дверь. Стив же следил за латверийцами — солдаты запихнули министра в тюремный фургон и привязали его к сидению под одобрительным присмотром дипломата. Всё прошло как по маслу.

Стив позволил себе немного расслабиться.

— Если у обеих сторон нет претензий, думаю, обмен закончен.

— Агент Роджерс, — кивнул Солдат. — Приятно было с вами сотрудни...

Позже Стив так и не смог понять, что побудило его в эту минуту выставить щит. Скорее всего, какой-то звук — звон металла или чей-то вдох по рации. Но что-то заставило его инстинкты забить тревогу.

Он едва успел остановить пулю, метившую Зимнему Солдату прямо между глаз.

Тот не мешкал ни секунды. Пока Стив рассчитывал траекторию выстрела — северо-запад, с высоты, из диспетчерской, в которой прятались агенты ЩИТа, чёрт, — Солдат тут же откатился в сторону, нырнул под внедорожник и забрался на водительское сидение.

Латверийские солдаты, перекрикиваясь, в спешке занимали позиции за своими машинами. Стив присел за щитом и выставил руку вперёд, надеясь, что они не начнут палить в замешательстве. Если ещё и латверийцы будут стрелять в Зимнего Солдата, то кровавой бойни не избежать, и Стив окажется под перекрёстным огнём.

— Вы там рехнулись, что ли?! — рявкнул он в рацию. Внедорожники рванули с места, скрежеща колёсами по асфальту. Ещё одна пуля звякнула об окно со стороны Солдата, но бронированное стекло выдержало удар.

Каким-то чудом Зимний Солдат не начал отстреливаться. Ещё большим чудом латверийские солдаты тоже сдержались, хоть теперь и держали Стива на прицеле всех пистолетов и винтовок. Только внедорожники со скрежетом выехали из ворот на главную дорогу, как третья пуля зацепила колесо первого из них. Шина не лопнула, и вскоре обе машины скрылись из виду.

По рации ничего не было слышно. Стив уже было представил, как в диспетчерской неведомый убийца перерезал всех агентов и взялся за винтовку, но потом передатчик снова затрещал.

— Цель потеряна, — отрапортовал один из агентов ЩИТа. Значит, всё это время стреляли его коллеги.

Стив готов был кого-нибудь придушить.

***

— Вам не давали команды вступать в бой, тем более открывать огонь на поражение. Не хотите объясниться?

Агент вздёрнул отточенный подбородок. Господи, да он едва ли старше Пьетро! Неужели в ЩИТ стали принимать совсем ещё зелёных ребят? Или это Стив так постарел?

— Я увидел неприкрытую цель и выстрелил. Сэр.

Из-за своего стола Фьюри наблюдал за их перепалкой, как за теннисным матчем. Пока Стив мерил комнату шагами, слишком на взводе, чтобы стоять на одном месте, второй агент был напряжён и неподвижен, будто на расстреле.

— Не вам было решать!

— В ЩИТе действует приказ на убийство Зимнего Солдата. Обмен преступниками был совершён, латверийцы довольны. Миссия закончилась, — у агента хватило дерзости смерить Стива сердитым взглядом. — Не отрази вы мой выстрел, то я устранил бы цель шестого уровня.

Стив стиснул зубы так, что они чудом не треснули.

— Вы чуть не превратили мирный обмен пленными в кровавую бойню и чуть не убили человека, который не проявлял никакой враждебности!

— Он же киллер! — не выдержал агент.

— Больше нет! — рявкнул Стив. — Он больше таким не занимается.

— Агент Ворд, — вмешался Фьюри. — Идите и доложите о случившемся Колсону. Объясните ему, как вам на ум пришло превратить обмен пленниками в незапланированный расстрел. Надейтесь, что его убедят ваши слова.

— Сэр. — Ворд напряженно повернулся и вышел из комнаты, захлопывая дверь немного громче, чем следовало бы.

Фьюри вздохнул, скрестил пальцы и перевёл взгляд на Стива.

— Роджерс…

— Не начинай, — тяжело выдохнул тот. — Даже не начинай, Ник.

— Я не пытаюсь его оправдать. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и мы с тобой оба понимаем…

— Это правда? — перебил Стив. — У нас действует приказ на убийство Зимнего Солдата?

— Его приняли после того, как Солдат ранил агента Романову. В то время это казалось правильным решением. — На лице Фьюри не промелькнуло ни единой эмоции. — Если у тебя есть причины, почему мы должны отменить этот приказ, то я готов их выслушать.

Понимая, что ходит по лезвию ножа, Стив сделал глубокий вдох и постарался успокоиться.

— Он может стать ценным прибавлением к команде ЩИТа.

— Мы уже пытались его завербовать. С сомнительными результатами. Думаешь, у тебя получится лучше?

— Возможно. Мы с Солдатом достигли определённого… взаимопонимания.

Как лицо Фьюри могло отражать столько скептицизма, не дрогнув при этом ни единой мышцей, для Стива всегда оставалось загадкой.

— Взаимопонимания.

— Да, сэр. — К своему ужасу Стив почувствовал, как по шее расползается румянец. — Наши предыдущие встречи никогда не были враждебными.

— Я плохо припоминаю отчёты, или Солдат брал тебя в плен в половине из этих встреч?

— Да, но…

— Разве Старку не понадобилось четыре часа, чтобы вырезать тебя из тех адамантиевых кандалов?

— Да, сэр. Но можно многое сказать о человеке по тому, как он обращается с беззащитными перед ним людьми, — парировал Стив, звуча уже гораздо более уверенно, ведь это была чистейшая правда. — Я не считаю Солдата угрозой для нас.

— Хмм, — протянул Фьюри, держа его в напряжении ещё несколько секунд. Наконец он поднялся, опираясь ладонями на стол. — Я отменю приказ на убийство до первого проявления агрессии со стороны Содата. А ты продолжай работать над взаимопониманием.

— Есть, сэр, — отсалютовал Стив и вылетел из кабинета Фьюри, пока тот не успел передумать.

***

Тем же вечером, когда у Стива зазвонил телефон, он почти что решил не брать трубку. Его команда завершила расследование в Таиланде и была на пути обратно в Америку. Стив же мечтал провести эту редкую передышку до новых приказов в кровати, отсыпаясь после перелёта и полного эмоционального истощения.

Он едва успел почистить зубы и забраться под одеяло, когда зазвонил телефон. Как бы ни хотелось просто сбросить звонок и поскорее вырубиться, Стив забеспокоился — всё-таки его личный номер знали всего несколько человек, и вряд ли кто-то из них стал бы звонить с анонимного телефона. Так что он перекатился на край постели и взял трубку:

— Алло?

— Не слишком удачно всё прошло, — ответил знакомый голос, на раз прогоняя сонливость.

— Прости за сегодняшнее утро, — Стив не стал вдаваться в подробности на случай, если линия не зашифрована, но всё-таки не мог позволить Зимнему Солдату думать, что подставил его. — Всё пошло не по плану.

— Я так и понял. Будь это твой план, ты бы не промахнулся. — На несколько мгновений зависла тишина. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Слушаю. 

Солдат продиктовал адрес и добавил:

— Приходи один.

Стив даже не успел спросить, когда, а в трубке уже раздались гудки. Похоже, прямо сейчас. Он торопливо переоделся в джинсы с майкой, сунул в карман ключи от мотоцикла и написал короткую записку, куда ушёл и зачем (просто на случай, если пропадёт без вести и Наташе придётся его разыскивать: при всей своей безрассудности умирать раньше времени Стив не планировал, а Наташа бы сама его придушила, пойди он на встречу с вражеских агентом без предупреждения). Пять минут — и он выскочил на улицу.

***

Открыв дверь кофейни, Стив даже не попытался оценить обстановку, — он прекрасно понимал, что по собственной воле идёт в лапы первоклассного наёмника. Если Зимний Солдат устроил засаду, то так тому и быть.

Этой ночью людей в кофейне было раз-два и обчёлся: только одинокий дальнобойщик, с аппетитом набивающий рот блинчиками, и группа хихикающих подростков, играющих в карты и периодически раздающих проигравшим щелбаны.

Стив выбрал свободный столик вдали от окна и расположился за ним спиной к двери. Официантка с улыбкой принесла ему кофе и опять уткнулась в свою детективную книжку за барной стойкой. Стив обхватил кружку ладонями и принялся ждать.

Семнадцать минут спустя колокольчик над дверью снова звякнул. По телу Стива мгновенно пронёсся адреналин, и он силой воли не дал себе обернуться, невозмутимо отхлёбывая ещё кофе.

Напротив него сел мужчина. С виду — обычный гражданский: красная кофта под болотно-зелёной курткой, длинные волосы заправлены назад под кепку, а на щеках — дневная щетина. Левую руку он прятал в кармане. Осанка тоже изменилась: вместо привычной армейской выправки мужчина теперь слегка сутулился, откинувшись на стуле. Его выдавали только глаза, всё такие же спокойные и уверенные, — глаза Солдата.

Он оказался даже красивее, чем Стив надеялся… и стоило ему только осознать, что он питал какие-то надежды по поводу внешности Солдата, то он наконец признался себе, насколько серьёзно попал.

— Ну здравствуй, Стив.

— Ну здравствуй, Солдат.

«Это вообще законно, быть таким красивым?!» — пронеслось в голове у Стива, и он немедленно взмолился всем богам, чтобы не покраснеть.

— Джеймс, — поправил его тот, да так непринуждённо, будто не раскрыл только что очень личную подробность вражескому агенту. — Меня зовут Джеймс.

Стив вздёрнул бровь:

— Да неужели? А фамилия случаем не Бонд?

— Иди к чёрту, — отмахнулся Джеймс, но в его глазах плясали смешинки. — Это так ты собираешься меня завербовать? Дурацкими подколами о моём имени?

— О, завербовать? Так мы здесь за этим?

— Ну явно не за вафлями я сюда пришёл, приятель, — и Джеймс подозвал официантку, вежливо улыбаясь. Стив внимательно наблюдал за чертами его лица: от такой слабой улыбки его глаза прищурились лишь слегка. Хоть он никогда раньше не видел Солдата без маски, но точно мог сказать, что ему тот улыбался гораздо шире.

Господи, Роджерс, думай о деле. Вражеский агент, возможно, хочет поменять сторону. Миссия в самом разгаре. Было бы проще, знай Стив хоть что-нибудь о том, как переманивать агентов. Чёрт, стоило спросить совета у Колсона: он, как-никак, привёл и Соколиного Глаза, и Чёрную Вдову, — с таким подходом и Зимний Солдат уже давно бы подписывал документы на трудоустройство.

Джеймс тем временем заказал стейк с яичницей, и Стив попросил порцию ореховых вафель к своему кофе — не от голода, а просто чтобы занять руки. Официантка отдала их заказы повару, налила Джеймсу кофе и оставила их наедине в неловком молчании.

Джеймс выждал пару минут, не сводя со Стива внимательного взгляда и получая такой же в ответ, и наконец фыркнул:

— Ты никогда этого не делал, да?

— Не-а, — Стив почесал в затылке. — Как-то не приходилось раньше никого вербовать.

— Так я у тебя первый? Очень польщён, — и Джеймс картинно поиграл бровями. Стиву с трудом удалось сдержать улыбку. — Всё получится. Просто притворись, что это собеседование.

Стив смерил его наигранно незаинтересованным взглядом:

— Ну что ж, Джеймс, расскажите о себе.

С лица Солдата исчезло насмешливое выражение. Он допил остатки кофе одним глотком и выпрямился.

Стив дал ему повод говорить, и Джеймс был готов наконец рассказать свою историю.

— Я служил десантником в армии США. На засекреченной миссии нас взяла в плен группировка под руководством организации «Десять колец». Армия тут же открестилась от нас. Ни предложений выкупа, ни попыток спасения. — Джеймс задумчиво повернул кружку вокруг своей оси, проводя пальцами по краю. Его правая рука была как обычно тверда — не дрожала, не пролила ни капли кофе. — Несколько месяцев спустя эта группировка продала всех выживших Гидре.

Стив сглотнул подкатывающий к горлу комок и спросил таким же бесстрастным тоном:

— И тогда Гидра тебя завербовала?

— В Гидре меня не вербовали, — медленно и с расстановкой ответил Джеймс. В его голосе не проскочило ни единой эмоции, и от этого ярость Стива разгорелась ещё сильней. Он прекрасно знал, что Гидра делала со своими заключёнными, поэтому мог прочитать и между строк.

«Мне так жаль, — прошептал Стив про себя. — Господи, Джеймс, мне очень жаль».

— Рад, что ты смог выбраться.

Уголок губ Джеймса дёрнулся вверх.

— Ещё бы. И назад ни за что не вернусь.

— ЩИТ не такой.

— Они все такие, Стив, — его голос прозвучал неожиданно мягко, заставляя Стива задуматься. — Если работаешь на агентство, то ты для них инструмент. От тебя можно избавиться и заменить на новый. Так они и действуют.

В своих обещаниях Стиву нужно было оценивать каждое слово — всё-таки он пришёл не как представитель ЩИТа, по крайней мере, не официально. Но за себя он вполне мог говорить:

— Я не считаю, что ты из тех, кого можно просто заменить.

— Твои начальники так считают.

— Больше нет.

Джеймс окинул его резким взглядом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— После нашей встречи сегодня утром я поговорил с директором Фьюри. Он изменил твой статус на «не вступать в контакт». Если нападёшь на кого-то из наших, то приказ на убийство вернётся в силу, но пока ты в безопасности.

— Боже мой, — Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, барабаня пальцами по столешнице, — да они действительно хотят меня завербовать.

Стив прищурился. Если это действительно стало для него новостью, зачем он тогда вообще устроил встречу?

— Ну да.

— Я участвовал в заданиях в открытую против ЩИТа. Чёрт возьми, да я же стрелял в агента Романову. Она знает об этом?

— Она и предложила тебя завербовать, — ответил Стив, вспоминая, как Наташа назвала его приманкой для Зимнего Солдата. Да, он немного исказил правду, но шпионам к этому не привыкать. — И в ЩИТе предпочитают держать агентов твоего уровня как можно ближе к себе и против своих врагов.

— Я убил стольких людей.

Ещё один ожидаемый аргумент. Стив отчётливо видел между строк: «Как ты можешь это простить? Почему ты мне доверяешь?»

— А ты этого хотел? Ты их убил по своему желанию?

Джеймс прикрыл глаза, и Стив даже опешил от такого неожиданного проявления доверия. Может, Солдат и сам не осознавал, что делает.

— Да какая сейчас разница, хотел или не хотел? Всё равно же убил.

Эти слова напомнили Стиву о давнишнем разговоре в ночной засаде на луизианском болоте. На секунду он будто вновь почувствовал давящую влажность и кваканье лягушек, практически заглушающее и без того тихий голос Наташи, делившейся своими воспоминаниями, как на исповеди. Мысленно поблагодарив её, Стив позаимствовал одну из фраз, которую она сказала той ночью.

— Ты не будешь единственным в ЩИТе, за кем тянется кровавый след.

Джеймс не успел ответить — к столу подошла официантка с полными тарелками еды, прерывая напряжённый разговор и давая им обоим возможность собраться с мыслями. Стив даже не заметил, что прошло столько времени. До этого момента он и не собирался вербовать Зимнего Солдата, и прикрыл его от пули утром совсем не поэтому, но теперь эта идея прочно пустила корни у него в голове и отказывалась уходить. Из них бы вышла отличная команда.

Ели они в тишине. Джеймс изредка поглядывал на Стива, но не отрывался от еды, с остервенением поглощая картошку и яичницу. Стив же размеренно доедал вафлю кусочек за кусочком, напоминая себе, что не нужно напирать.

На столе рядом с бутылками кетчупа и кленового сиропа стояла ещё и металлическая стойка с разными пакетиками варенья. Оставив после себя чистую тарелку, Джеймс рассортировал эти пакетики в три ровные стопки по вкусу — клубничному, виноградному и апельсиновому, — и только после вновь заговорил.

— Ты действительно доверяешь ЩИТу?

— Не на сто процентов, — честно ответил Стив. — Бывает, что в ЩИТе принимают неправильные решения. Но я верю в отдельных людей. Те, с кем я работаю, моя команда — им я доверяю полностью. Вместе мы отлично справляемся.

— Давненько у меня не было команды. Со времён десанта, но сейчас они все… — Джеймс затих на полуслове и покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнёс Стив.

Джеймс махнул рукой, отвергая его жалость.

— Я давно забыл, что значит работать в команде. И я не стану убивать по приказу. Больше никогда, Стив, я просто не могу.

— Но ты силён не только в убийствах. Будь ты… — «...со мной? Так, Роджерс, не напирай слишком сильно, а то спугнёшь его», — ...в моей команде, я бы сделал тебя ответственным за безопасность. Ты принёс бы огромную пользу, даже не прикасаясь к оружию.

Всё это время Джеймс не сводил со Стива глаз, но тут провёл по лицу рукой и откинулся на стул.

— Знаешь, почему я пришёл поговорить с тобой в нашу первую встречу? Из-за того, что ты сделал в Токио.

Стив нахмурился, напрягая память. Его команду послали задержать очень удачливую и абсолютно бесчеловечную поставщицу оружия. Ей удалось сбежать, и ЩИТ потратил ещё два месяца на поимку, выслеживая её по всей южной Азии.

— В 2015-ом? Та миссия провалилась.

— И почему же, агент Роджерс? — бесстрастно спросил Джеймс, точь-в-точь напоминая командира в ЩИТе, которому Стив докладывал о неудаче. Он непроизвольно вздёрнул подбородок, готовый снова защищать своё решение всеми силами.

— Мы окружили цель в густонаселённом районе поздно вечером. Когда начали приближение, из соседнего караоке-бара вышла группа туристов, неосознанно прикрывая нашу цель. Мы не смогли отделить её от толпы, прежде чем она ускользнула в метро и исчезла.

— Вы могли бы напасть на цель до того, как оказались рядом с метро.

Стив поднял на него усталый взгляд, прекращая говорить официальным тоном.

— Её окружали пьяные двадцатилетки. И до этого она уже не раз брала заложников. Кто-то бы мог погибнуть.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Тебя за это влетело?

Стив пожал плечами, пальцем собирая вафельные крошки со своей тарелки.

— Можно и так сказать. — Директор Фьюри орал на него целый час, пока Стив не выдержал и не начал орать в ответ.

Может, Фьюри и был прав — может, жизни нескольких прохожих стоили того, чтобы поймать преступницу раньше. Кто знает, чего она успела натворить за эти два лишних месяца свободы, сколько заключила сделок и к скольким смертям это привело. Но всё в Стиве противилось этой мысли. Одно дело — рискнуть своей жизнью или даже жизнями своей команды — они все шли на эту миссию по доброй воле и знали об опасностях, и совсем другое — вовлекать в дело гражданских.

«Всех спасти нельзя», — сказал тогда Фьюри. И да, это правда, и Стив это прекрасно понимал… но как ему было жить с собой, если бы он даже не попытался?

— Чем всё закончилось? — спросил Джеймс, выдёргивая Стива из воспоминаний.

— Меня отправили на неделю в административный «отпуск». Когда я вернулся, меня первым делом отправили на задание по спасению заложников — чтобы задобрить, наверное.

Джеймс водил вилкой по тарелке, размазывая кетчуп в причудливые узоры.

— А ты никогда не хотел уволиться?

Так вот оно что. Наконец всё встало на свои места: и его вопросы о доверии, и нежелание подчиняться ЩИТу, и разговор о Токио, и почему он вообще затеял эту встречу.

Пока Стив пытался завербовать Джеймса, Джеймс пытался завербовать Стива, ну, или уговорить уйти из ЩИТа ради его же собственного блага.

В каком-то смысле это было даже мило, но на деле значило, что все усилия Стива оказались напрасны.

По его лицу Джеймс сразу же понял, что правда вскрылась. Он подался вперёд, говоря с чувством:

— Ты же знаешь, что с такими навыками мог бы работать, где хочешь, на кого хочешь. Зачем тебе ЩИТ? Ты мог бы сам выбирать задания, ставить свои условия. У меня много связей, без работы ты не останешься. — После секундной паузы он тихо добавил: — Мы могли бы работать вместе, если хочешь.

Стив не знал, рассмеяться ему или заплакать. Не то чтобы это предложение его не прельщало. Чёрт побери, ещё как прельщало. Действовать на своих условиях, работать с Зимним Солдатом, наконец-то забыть о ЩИТе с их вечным враньём и отвечать только перед собой и ни перед кем больше.

Но если он уйдёт, то что будет с Клинтом, от которого другие команды открещивались, как от огня, ведь он частенько пропускал «неправильные» приказы мимо ушей и действовал по своему разумению? С Наташей, которая так медленно к нему проникалась, что он уж и забыл, когда она стала относиться к нему как к нерасторопному младшему братишке, а не к препятствию на пути? С Тони и Брюсом, которые даже по стандартам учёных ЩИТа были со странностями и слушались приказов Стива только потому, что он прислушивался к их возражениям? Его недоверчивая, безрассудная, строптивая и абсолютно потрясающая команда… сколько они протянут под командованием кого-то, кто не терпит пререканий? И сколько Стив протянет без них, единственных людей, кто не боялся указывать ему на его же недостатки? Без своей разношёрстной, одержимой работой семьи?

Честно говоря, другого ответа и быть не могло.

— Я не могу оставить свою команду.

На мгновение Стиву показалось, что Джеймс начнёт спорить — было видно, что он перебирает в голове все уловки и хитрости, откидывая одну за другой, — но в конце концов тот просто вздохнул и снова откинулся на стул.

— Да, я понимаю.

— Прости.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Не за что извиняться. Ты хороший человек, Стив.

— И ты тоже.

Джеймс вздёрнул бровь, но спорить не стал. Вытащив из кармана потрёпанный кожаный бумажник, он бросил на столик несколько купюр и поднялся на ноги. Помедлив секунду, он похлопал Стива по плечу правой рукой. Тот пожалел, что не может чувствовать тепло его ладони через толстую ткань куртки.

— Всего доброго, агент Роджерс.

Стив перекрыл его ладонь своей, прежде чем тот успел её убрать. Без давления, чтобы Джеймс не подумал, что его удерживают, а просто чтобы почувствовать тепло его кожи на своей, пусть и только на мгновение.

— До встречи, Джеймс, — ответил он, непоколебимый в своём упрямстве.

Джеймс бросил на него многострадальный взгляд, и Стив обрадовался даже такому крошечному шутливому выражению. Лучше было думать об этом, а не о том, как тёплая рука наконец выскользнула из-под его ладони, и Джеймс покинул кафе, так больше ничего и не сказав.

***

Зимний Солдат пропал с радаров ЩИТа.

Стив пытался убедить себя, что оно и к лучшему. Иногда даже получалось в это поверить. Но он никак не мог перестать искать Солдата, читать отчёты других команд в поисках непробиваемых систем безопасности или побегов, прошедших без сучка и задоринки. Но там не было ничего особенного.

Хилл когда-то назвала Зимнего Солдата призраком, чего Стив никогда не понимал — для него Солдат всегда был отчётливо настоящим. Теперь же он начал осознавать.

Стив искал Джеймса, но не находил.

И только семь месяцев спустя на миссии, ставшей кошмаром наяву, Капитан Америка наконец снова встретился с Зимним Солдатом.


	3. Chapter 3

Зимний Солдат стоял по стойке «смирно». Глаза над его привычной чёрной маской смотрели вперёд без выражения, и на будто каменном лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

Посторонний человек, наверное, списал бы его неподвижность на безразличие. Стив и сам не понимал, как рассмотрел за этой маской бушующую ярость.

Босс Джеймса уж точно ничего подобного не замечал. Этот мужчина — делец из одной не самой законной бизнес-империи, которого ЩИТ уже давно подозревал в торговле внеземными технологиями, — чуть ли не пританцовывал от счастья, наблюдая за скорчившимся у его ног Капитаном Америкой.

От болевого шока мысли в голове у Стива тянулись медленно, бессвязно, но он всё равно пытался понять, что же так расстроило Джеймса. Гражданских вблизи точно не было — эта банда разбила штаб на заброшенной военной базе к югу от Рио-де-Жанейро, и в здании находились лишь босс да служба безопасности. Охранная стратегия Джеймса сработала на все 100%: Стив не то что не успел вставить подготовленную Тони флешку в главный компьютер, а даже не дошёл до серверной, сразу же попав в засаду. Так почему же Джеймс был в ярости?

Стив сплюнул полный рот крови на отполированный до блеска паркетный пол. Глаза Джеймса смертоносно блеснули, но тут же снова приняли бесстрастное выражение.

А… Может, он злился, потому что его босс выстрелил Стиву в грудь.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив, сам не зная, кому. Может, Хилл — за то, что провалил миссию. Или Наташе — что не прислушался к её предупреждениям и не вёл себя осторожней. Или Джеймсу — что повесит на него ещё и свою смерть.

Его извинение застало босса врасплох, но тот быстро нашёлся:

— О да, ты ещё не так взмолишься, когда я с тобой закончу! В допросную его. Используйте самые крепкие наручники. И следите, чтобы он не умер, пока мы не закончим нашу… беседу.

Будь у босса усы, сейчас было бы самое время их подкрутить. Представив себе эту картину в голове, Стив не выдержал и прыснул. Босс смерил его сердитым взглядом, и Стив снова не смог сдержать смешка. Эх, такой драматичный момент разрушил.

Похоже, эндорфины всё-таки начали затмевать его сознание. Хоть сыворотка и ускоряла регенерацию, она не могла заглушить боль от выстрелов.

— Сэр, — резко отрапортовал Джеймс и взмахом руки отправил двух охранников вперёд, а ещё двоим приказал взять Стива под руки. По коридору его больше волокли, чем вели. Стив даже не пытался поддерживать свой собственный вес, злорадно надеясь, что они сорвут себе спины.

— Сначала в медкабинет, — приказал Джеймс. — Как только состояние стабилизируется, отведём в камеру.

Хоть босс ничего подобного и не приказывал, охранники подчинились Джеймсу без возражений. Стива оттащили в комнату сбоку и грубо скинули на каталку, приковывая за запястья и лодыжки. Только после этого к нему подошёл напуганный врач и, разрезав верх его капитанской формы, начал перебинтовывать раны на груди. Всего выстрелов было три, но один, похоже, лишь слегка его задел.

Стив едва сдержал крик, когда врач затянул повязку на ране под левой ключицей — очевидно, сломанной. С другой стороны, если бы пуля зацепила сердце или аорту, то он бы уже давно умер, а так поживёт ещё немного… под пытками.

Согласно руководству ЩИТа по выживанию в плену, главным было «поддерживать оптимистичный настрой». Этим Стив и собирался заняться, как только прекратит истекать кровью.

— Дайте ему добавочный кислород, — приказал Джеймс врачу. — Если он отключится, мы потеряем ценное время для допроса.

Какая жестокая эффективность! Но что-то в его словах показалось Стиву странным. Джеймс был в напряжении: его взгляд постоянно возвращался к охранникам, даже когда он наклонился над Стивом, проверяя целостность наручников. Стив попытался утихомирить путающиеся мысли и сосредоточиться — всё сейчас зависело от его внимательности.

Неужели Джеймс только что ослабил наручники? Стив запретил себе даже думать об этом, чтобы надежда случайно не проступила на лице. 

Врач прижал кислородную маску к его носу и рту, сам стоя как можно дальше. Джеймс фыркнул и оттолкнул его локтём:

— Господи, да он же привязан. Чего уж так бояться, — и сам прижал маску поплотней к лицу Стива. Большой и указательный пальцы придерживали маску, а остальные лежали на щеке.

Джеймс встретился с ним взглядом и надавил всеми тремя пальцами. Секунду спустя — уже двумя.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание.

Джеймс надавил только одним пальцем и медленно, нарочито моргнул.

Стив закрыл глаза.

Воцарился настоящий ад.

Вспышка света была такой яркости, что резала даже сквозь захлопнутые веки. Прогремевший за ней взрыв послал взрывную волну, которую Стив ощутил всем телом.

Светозвуковая граната. Комната в его глазах крутилась, в ушах звенело, вестибулярный аппарат приказал долго жить, лишая его ориентации в пространстве. Стив сосредоточился на глубоком дыхании, стараясь подавить тошноту, и дёрнул наручники.

Правая рука мгновенно оказалась на свободе, но только он попробовал сделать то же самое с левой, как чуть не потерял сознание — сломанная ключица взорвалась болью. Пришлось пытаться расстегнуть левый наручник наощупь.

Приоткрыв глаза, Стив заметил, как из брошенного баллона поднимается плотная белая завеса газа. Охранники что-то кричали — он мог различить шевеление губ, хотя ничего не слышал из-за звона в ушах, — но все попадали на землю, как только газ дошёл и до них.

Стив перестал возиться с наручником, вместо этого ещё крепче прижимая к лицу кислородную маску, не оставляя ни единого просвета. Шум в ушах и грохот падающих на пол охранников вскоре сменились тишиной.

Джеймс вынырнул из облака газа рядом с ним с такой же кислородной маской на лице, схватил каталку за поручни и на полной скорости вытолкнул её в коридор. Стив вцепился в край каталки левой рукой, чтобы не соскользнуть, и махнул правой:

— Может, снимешь с меня наручники?

— Ты всё равно не сможешь бежать. Так быстрее, — и Джеймс затолкнул каталку в грузовой лифт, впечатывая в стену кнопку подвала. Лифт загремел и мучительно медленно пополз вниз.

— Ещё как смогу, — пробурчал Стив.

— У тебя дыра в груди, Стив! — внезапно громко воскликнул Джеймс. Каменная маска у него на лице сменилась настоящей яростью и каким-то диким выражением. Страхом? — Ты чуть не умер. И всё ещё можешь умереть!

— Всё будет в порядке, — осторожно парировал Стив. — Я же исцеляюсь.

— Спасибо, блядь, пожалуйста! — Джеймс провёл рукой по лицу. Лифт радостно пиликнул, оповещая, что они достигли подвала. — Просто… не рыпайся и постарайся снова не попасть под пулю.

— Да ладно тебе, Джеймс, — фыркнул Стив, в который раз пытаясь расстегнуть наручник самостоятельно, но без особого успеха.

Джеймс не удостоил его даже взглядом. Дверь лифта открылась в гараж, и Джеймс тут же затолкнул каталку со Стивом в салон одного из минивэнов. Зацепив колёса за держатели в полу машины, он быстро порылся в бардачке и вытащил оттуда шприц.

— Это что? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Морфий.

— Я его за десять минут переработаю.

Джеймс бросил на него сердитый взгляд:

— Тогда через десять минут вколю тебе что-нибудь ещё!

От места укола начало расходиться прохладное онемение. Жжение в сломанной ключице затихло, и Стив не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения. Он больше не чувствовал пальцев на руках и ногах, но, может, это не от морфия, а от потери крови.

Джеймс захлопнул двери минивэна и забрался на водительское сидение. Только он защёлкнул ремень безопасности, как лифт снова пиликнул. В гараж высыпал целый отряд вооружённых охранников.

— Блядь! — и Джеймс рванул задним ходом. От бронированных дверей минивэна отскакивали пули, сбивая машину с нужного направления.

— Ты на меня злишься? — уточнил Стив. Джеймс поддал газу, и его чуть не скинуло с каталки. Ладно, морфий был хорошей идеей. — Мне кажется, что ты на меня злишься.

— Это задание полетело к чертям. — Джеймс протаранил деревянную дверь гаража на полной скорости. Кабину залило солнечным светом, режущим глаза после слабо освещённой базы. — Твоя подмога уже в пути?

— Не знаю, — ответил Стив. Охранники разбили его передатчик на мелкие кусочки, когда он попал в засаду. Может, спрятанный в грудной броне маячок всё ещё работал, если его не поджарило электрошокером. Если и маячок отказал, то как же команда сможет их найти?..

Вдруг шальная пуля разбила стекло со стороны водителя, и Стив мгновенно собрался с мыслями. За ними отправили вооружённую погоню — Джеймс был в опасности!

— Моя команда ждёт к югу отсюда, за рекой.

— Река станет для нас ловушкой. Они расставят баррикады на мостах. — Джеймс свернул влево и тут же вырулил направо, проскальзывая сквозь поток машин на полной скорости. Что-то попало под колесо — бордюр или лежачий полицейский — и машину тряхнуло так, что у Стива в глазах потемнело. — У меня есть секретное убежище за торговым кварталом, там заляжем на дно.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Стив и потерял сознание.

***

Стив проснулся от того, что кожа у него на руке пыталась зарасти вокруг капельницы. Он инстинктивно потянулся вытащить иглу, но его запястье перехватили тёплые пальцы.

— Даже и думать не смей. Тебе нужны питательные вещества.

Стив открыл глаза и искоса глянул на Джеймса. Односпальная кровать, на которой он лежал, была ему явно маловата — свисавшие с края ноги уже начали замерзать, хоть и были накрыты лоскутным пледом. Рядом с изголовьем стояла капельница, через которую ему в руку и вводилась какая-то прозрачная жидкость. За окном маленькой спаленки открывалось тёмное небо — значит, прошло как минимум пять часов.

Джеймс расположился на краешке кровати. Он избавился от очков с маской и надел фланелевую рубашку поверх бронежилета, а его чёрные штаны и ботинки выглядели достаточно обыденно, чтобы сойти за гражданскую одежду хотя бы на первый взгляд. Похоже, его тайное убежище располагалось в многоквартирном жилом доме.

— Чешется, — пожаловался Стив, пытаясь освободить руку из его хватки и дотянуться до иглы.

— Богом клянусь, Роджерс, если понадобится, я тебя к кровати привяжу, — и Джеймс впихнул ему в руку высокий стакан, поворачивая трубочку к лицу. — На вот, выпей.

— А что это?

— Молочный коктейль, экстра-калорийный. Твоему организму сейчас нужны силы. Входные и выходные отверстия от пуль уже затянулись, но, судя по синякам, внутренние повреждения всё ещё исцеляются.

Стив с опаской обхватил трубочку губами. В молочном коктейле попадались какие-то крупинки — похоже, протеиновый порошок, — но стоило только его организму осознать, сколько перед ним сахара и жиров, так он сразу же захотел добавки. Уже после пары глотков Стив почувствовал прилив бодрости.

Грудь и плечо всё ещё побаливали, но совсем не так сильно, как должны были бы при таких серьёзных ранах.

— Ты вколол мне ещё морфия?

— Не морфия, но другого обезболивающего, да. Оно смешано с физраствором в капельнице. — И Джеймс с нажимом добавил: — Ещё одна причина оставить её в покое.

Допивая коктейль, Стив погрузился в раздумья. Брюсу понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы подобрать для него действенное обезболивающее, а у Джеймса оно уже было в запасе. Даже в их самую первую встречу Джеймс выстрелил в него дротиком со снотворным, и этого снотворного оказалось достаточно, чтобы мгновенно его вырубить. А ещё он знал, что организм Стива при исцелении тратит огромное количество энергии, и постарался сразу же её восполнить настоящей калорийной бомбой.

— Ты суперсолдат. — Стив с трудом поднялся в сидячее положение, шипя сквозь зубы от боли в потревоженной левой ключице. Плед спал с его груди: вместо верха костюма её теперь покрывал целый ворох повязок. — Такой же, как и я.

Джеймс тут же начал подсовывать Стиву под спину подушки, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.

— Не совсем такой же.

— Но похож?

— Достаточно похож, — и Джеймс запустил руку себе в волосы, собранные в низкий пучок. — Об этом знает всего несколько человек. Пусть это так и останется.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — с сомнением повторил Джеймс.

— Раз ты не хочешь это афишировать, то я никому не скажу. — При виде ошарашенного выражения его лице Стив не смог сдержать улыбки. Так мило. Этот мужчина вообще был во многом просто очарователен.

Джеймс лишь протянул руку и отвёл лезущие Стиву в глаза волосы. У того перехватило дыхание.

— Не могу поверить, что ты настоящий.

Ответить Стив не успел — дверь разлетелась на мелкие щепки. В проёме, как разгневанное божество, стояла Наташа с пистолетами в руках, оба из которых смотрели прямо на Джеймса. В мгновение ока тот вскочил с кровати и сам вытащил откуда-то громадный пистолет, направляя его Наташе между глаз.

— Не стрелять! — тут же приказал Стив, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно внушительно даже лёжа на кровати без майки. Никто к нему не прислушался.

— Солдат.

— Паучиха.

— Никакой стрельбы. Я серьёзно. — И Стив перекатился на бок, готовясь встать на ноги.

— Даже не вздумай, Стив! — рявкнула Наташа, в то время как Джеймс прорычал: — Оставайся в чёртовой кровати, Роджерс!

— Уберите пистолеты, и я лягу, — осадил их Стив. — Нат, смотри, со мной всё в порядке.

Она даже не глянула в его сторону, не сводя глаз с Джеймса.

— Мы нашли верх от твоего костюма на полпути отсюда в канаве. В нём три дыры от пуль. Ты не в порядке.

— Не я в него стрелял. — Джеймс медленно опустил пистолет, передавая его Стиву. Тот тут же вытащил магазин и высыпал все патроны. Джеймс завёл руки за голову.

Только тогда Наташа наконец посмотрела на Стива. Её напряжённый взгляд проследил все места, куда должны были попасть пули, пытаясь оценить масштаб скрытых повязками ранений.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — повторил Стив. — Меня поймали, босс меня подстрелил, а он спас и подлатал. Всё самое опасное уже исцелилось.

— Мы думали, что ты умер, — заметила Наташа бесстрастным голосом, будто говоря о погоде. Она не хотела показывать слабость перед Джеймсом. Стив решил как можно раньше поговорить с ней наедине и позволить дать ему подзатыльник, назвать безответственным тупицей и потрепать за волосы — Наташа всегда так делала после рискованных ситуаций.

— Ещё живой.

— Очень приятно слышать. — Из-за Наташиной спины выступил агент Колсон. Скрипнув до блеска начищенными ботинками по грязному полу, он с интересом оглядел комнатушку. — Даже представить страшно, сколько нам бы пришлось вложить в вербовку, чтобы найти вам достойную замену.

— Я ведь уже триста раз сказал, что всё в порядке, — вздохнул Стив, но его опять никто не слушал. Колсон и Джеймс смотрели друг на друга с показным безразличием, как уличные коты перед дракой. Незаметно для них Стив вытащил иглу из руки, позволяя маленькой ранке мгновенно зарасти.

— Агент Колсон. — Джеймс медленно опустил поднятые за голову руки. В него никто не выстрелил, что уже можно было считать прогрессом.

— Сержант Барнс, — поприветствовал Колсон.

Сержант Барнс? Джеймс промолчал, слегка скривившись от этих слов, но тут же снова натягивая на лицо безразличную маску. Это потому что Колсон знал его имя или его звание?

Колсон подождал ответа из вежливости, но Джеймс не проронил ни слова. Наконец он продолжил:

— Слышал, у Стива появился новый друг. Я уже немного знаю о вас из данных разведки, но всё же приятно наконец встретиться лицом к лицу.

— Я не собираюсь работать на ЩИТ, — резко прервал его Джеймс. По комнате прокатилась волна напряжения — Наташа подалась вперёд, Колсон протяжно выдохнул, сразу же выглядя гораздо более угрожающе даже в своём неприметном костюме, — но тут Джеймс указал на Стива: — Я буду работать с ним. Только с ним, никаких сторонних контрактов, никаких связей со стороной противника. Можете платить мне столько же, сколько платите другим агентам за ту же работу. Но я останусь независимым. Если мне не понравится задание, выполнять его я не стану. Всё понятно?

Колсон спрятал руки в карманы и улыбнулся своей самой доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Ваши условия нам подходят, сержант Барнс. Я подготовлю документы.

— Вот и замечательно, — язвительно ухмыльнулся Джеймс в ответ. — А теперь выметайтесь из моего дома.

Стив поднялся ноги, сцепляя зубы от боли в плече и груди, которая только усилилась от движения. 

— Я думал, это квартира.

— Выметайтесь из моей квартиры, — поправился Джеймс. Всё ещё не сводя глаз с Колсона, он поддержал Стива под руку, когда тот пошатнулся. — Да не ты, Роджерс. Я же тебе говорил не вставать. Думаешь, я шутил, когда обещал привязать тебя к кровати?

Брови Колсона тут же взлетели, и Стив залился краской — похоже, тело уже восстановило достаточно крови, чтобы начать краснеть. Ох уж эта сыворотка — и дар, и проклятие. 

— Агент Роджерс, хотите остаться здесь или поехать с нами? Остальные члены команды ожидают вас в главном штабе, — и добавил после многозначительной паузы: — С нетерпением.

Как бы Стиву ни хотелось остаться, он прекрасно помнил, что команда обнаружила его изрешечённый пулями и пропитанный кровью костюм. Не дай он им собственноручно удостовериться, что с ним всё хорошо, кто-нибудь из них обязательно его вырубит и силком оттащит в госпиталь ЩИТа. Такое уже случалось.

— Дайте мне минутку, — попросил он. Наташа посмотрела на него с прищуром, но он постарался выглядеть как можно безобидней. — Я скоро спущусь.

— У тебя есть пять минут, — наконец бросила она и боком вышла из комнаты вслед за Колсоном — не хотела открывать Джеймсу спину. Стив едва сдержал усталый вздох. Над этим ещё работать и работать.

Но позже. Позже они потратят столько времени, сколько понадобится, чтобы найти Зимнему Солдату место в своей разношёрстной команде. Сейчас, оставшись с ним наедине, Джеймс впервые выглядел неуверенно.

— Ты не против? — спросил он. — Что я буду с тобой работать?

— Я только рад, — честно ответил Стив. — Но ты уверен, что действительно этого хочешь? В ЩИТе действует приказ обходить тебя стороной. Если это всё только чтобы отвязаться от Колсона, просто пошли его нахер.

Напряжённые плечи Джеймса расслабились, и он даже слегка улыбнулся.

— Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, на этот раз я останусь здесь. Кому-то же надо прикрывать твой тыл. — Хмурое выражение вернулось на его лицо, стоило только вспомнить о перемотанных бинтами ранах Стива. Тому тут же захотелось скрестить руки на груди, чтобы скрыть повязки.

— Не то чтобы я часто попадал под пули.

Эти слова Джеймса нисколько не убедили.

— Стив. Я же изучал твои прошлые миссии, помнишь?

Поняв, что в свою защиту у него не осталось никаких аргументов, Стив решил сменить тактику и перейти в наступление.

— Так значит Барнс, да? — напомнил он, делая шаг вперёд. — До Бонда, конечно, не дотягивает, но хотя бы инициалы совпадают.

Джеймс вздохнул и протянул ему правую руку, насколько позволяло не такое большое расстояние между ними.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Стив подхватил его ладонь, но вместо того, чтобы пожать, переплёл их пальцы.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс. Но все зовут меня просто Стив.

— Большинство из тех, кто обо мне слышал, зовут меня «Зимний Солдат». — Джеймс тоже шагнул вперёд, обхватывая правое плечо Стива левой рукой, касаясь холодным и гладким металлом голой кожи. — Те немногие друзья, что у меня есть, называют меня Джеймс.

Он наклонился к самому уху Стива — чтобы было не прослушать и не прочитать по губам, с запозданием осознал тот, слишком отвлечённый легчайшим касанием волос Джеймса по щеке.

— Но когда мы наедине, — прошептал Джеймс, — можешь звать меня Баки.

Стив склонил голову и беззвучно произнёс «Баки» ему в шею, просто пробуя это имя на губах. 

Джеймс… Баки поёжился и крепче прижал его к себе.

— Боишься щекотки? — усмехнулся Стив.

— Нет. Можно тебя поцеловать?

Стив прекрасно осознавал, что его пытаются отвлечь, но с радостью повёлся на приманку. 

— Да, пожалуйста.

Поначалу губы Баки касались его губ лишь слегка, будто приветствуя. Не шевеля раненой левой рукой, Стив провёл правой вверх по запястью и предплечью Баки, обхватывая ладонью мускулистое плечо. Они стояли практически вплотную, наслаждаясь теплом тел друг друга, но всё ещё не касаясь, пока Баки не запустил руку Стиву в волосы, углубляя поцелуй.

И тут будто дамбу прорвало — Стив рванул вперёд, ведомый лишь желанием, в котором ему так долго отказывали. Он обвил Баки рукой и сжал в кулаке ткань его рубашки, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет, если его не удержать. Простонав в поцелуй, Баки вжался бедром ему между ног, и Стив потянулся прижать его и второй рукой...

И сразу же вскрикнул от боли, прострелившей раненое плечо. Они оба замерли на месте, тяжело дыша друг другу в губы, и тут Баки прыснул от смеха.

— Чего смешного? — обиженно спросил Стив, заставляя того захохотать в голос. Стив тоже больше не мог сдержать смеха, без особого успеха стараясь не тревожить сломанную ключицу. — Ну ты и сволочь.

— А ты придурок, — осадил его Баки между приступами хохота. — Даже поцеловаться не можешь, чтобы не покалечиться, господи. Вот что мне прикажешь с тобой делать?

Стив пихнул его локтём под рёбра, но так лениво, что Баки даже не попытался увернуться.

— О себе я и сам могу позаботиться.

— Может, и кому-нибудь другому позволишь? — намекнул Баки и, не желая слышать протесты, заткнул Стива лёгким и на этот раз осторожным поцелуем. — Ты свободен в пятницу вечером?

— Да, — соврал Стив. В конце концов, расписание поменять не так сложно. — А что?

— Встретимся в Чикаго?

— А что будет в Чикаго?

Баки лукаво ухмыльнулся, смотря на него с теплотой во взгляде.

— Доджерс играют.

***

Александр Пирс налил себе стакан воды. Рената оставила кувшин в холодильнике, как ему всегда и нравилось, — негазированная вода с парой долек лимона. Недостаточно, чтобы в кувшине плавала мякоть, но всё же весь напиток пропитался лимонной терпкостью.

— Жаль, конечно, — наконец ответил он. Молодой агент, машинально вставший в стойку смирно на входе в кухню, держался молодцом — не дрожал и сохранял каменное лицо. Его страх выдавали лишь намокшие от пота волосы на висках. — А я уж думал, что удастся спрятать все концы в воду. Но ладно, после запуска проекта «Озарение» Солдат всё равно больше не будет представлять угрозу. — Он поставил стакан на столешницу и повернулся к своему гостю. — Воды? 

— Нет, спасибо, сэр, — ответил агент Ворд. Его голос даже не дрогнул. Отлично.

— Однако придётся ускорить наше расписание. — От ледяной воды в теплоте комнаты стекло уже успело запотеть. Когда Пирс поднял стакан, на гранитной столешнице остался след от конденсата. Через пару секунд и тот испарился под его пронзительным взглядом.

— Мир балансирует на лезвии ножа между порядком и хаосом, — с улыбкой обратился Пирс к агенту Ворду. На воротнике у того уже начали собираться капли пота, расплываясь по ткани пятнами. — И через несколько месяцев нам придётся его подтолкнуть.


End file.
